No True Love Like This
by Tay.Babyy
Summary: Two groups of family. One group of celebrity teenagers , and one group of normal teenagers. When these two groups meet will love blossom? or just more drama. TRAILER UP. TROYELLA.
1. Trailer

**They are the most wanted celebs to walk the Earth.**

_Flashes to Gabriella posing._

_Flashes to Ashley smiling._

_Flashes to Kevin._

_Flashes to Joe singing._

_Flashes Nick rubbing his neck._

**But one day they all had to go back to high school.**

"Hi. We are--"

"Yes I know your The Jonas's. Just take a seat anywhere."

**They made friends.**

"Hi. I'm Chris Bolton."

"Hi. I'm Taylor Baxter."

"Hi. I'm Tatiana Bolton."

"Hi. I'm Sophia Bolton."

"Hi. I'm Megan Bell."

"Hey. I'm Troy Bolton."

"Hi. I'm Chad Hicks."

"Hi. I'm Lisa Bolton."

**They made enemies.**

"I hate those Jonas's."

"Me too."

**And also they made relationships.**

"I'm so lucky I found you."

"Me too."

"You are my everything, Ana."

"Aww, your too sweet, Kev."

"Chris I love you."

"I love you too."

"I don't know where I would be right now if I didn't have you, Lis."

"Your my one and only, Soph."

**But will their lovers get fed up with their fame?..**

"You never have time for me!"

"What do you want me to do! Quit the band, but not only my band but my family..You want me to stop being a Jonas?"

_Shows the Jonas's going on their tour bus._

**...Or will they survive it all?**

"We should have never done that to you guys."

"...Your forgiven."

_Shows the Bolton's and Jonas's hugging._

**Starring:**

**Chris Brown as Chris Bolton**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Jonas**

**Joe Jonas as himself**

**Selena Gomez as Ashley Jonas**

**Kiley Williams as Tatiana Bolton**

**Sabrina Bryan as Lisa Bolton**

**Nick Jonas as himself**

**Kevin Jonas as himself**

**Adrienne Bailon as Sophia Bolton**

**and many more.**

**In...**

**No True Love Like This.**


	2. School?

**OK just to clear things up before anyone says anything.  
This story is on YouTube and since I can't continue it I decided to write it.  
So now thats clear.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Stage rumbles. Crowd goes wild as their favorite band in the world perform in front of their eyes. Girls screaming like never before. But the five kids on stage were in for a huge surprise.

"Mrs. Jonas I know that its important but-" the manager of the Jonas's, said.

"I'm really sorry but this IS important." said Mrs. Jonas.

"OK, how about this." he says and then whispers his idea to Mrs. Jonas. A few minutes later The Jonas's come backstage since the concert is over.

"Hey Mom." Ashley Jonas says as she saw her mother.

"Sweethearts, we need to talk." their mother said in a serious tone.

"What about, mom?" Nick Jonas asked.

"Well there is no easy way to say this." she starts off.

"Say what, mom?" Joe Jonas asked her.

"Your going back to school." she said bluntly. The quintuplets siblings looked at each other.

"SCHOOL?!" Gabriella Jonas screeched.

"I thought we were done with school." Joe said.

"I thought so to but the government didn't like your high school scores." Mrs. Jonas said.

"So what school are we going to?" Ashley asked.

"East High. You start tomorrow." she told her kids.

"Do we still get to be The Jonas's?" Kevin Jonas asked.

"Of course." their mother said. They sighed in relief.

**The Next Day**

Troy Bolton had just arrived at school. He saw his group of friends.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Hey Troy, hows it going?" Josh Bell said.

"Good." he said.

"Did you hear?" Taylor

"Hear what?" Chad asked.

"We are getting five new students and they are celebs." she said. Just then the bell rang and everyone went to homeroom.

"OK students don't forget to-," theirs a knock on the door. "come in." the teacher said. The door opened and everyone turned to look. They all gasped.

Gabriella opened the door and walked in, followed by her siblings. "Hi, um, are you Ms. Jack?" she asked.

"Yes I am." she said and looked at her role sheet.

"Hi, were-" Joe starts but gets interrupted.

"Yes. I know. Your the Jonas's. Just take a seat anywhere." she said. The Jonas's see an empty row and sits there. The whole class was just staring at them.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella and Ashley said, which sounded kinda mean to them. They all turned back to what they were currently doing. Well, pretending.

"Since you guys are interested in them so much, Jonas's can you come up here and give the class some info on you." Ms. Black said. The Jonas's go in front of the class, thinking that it was no point since they can just goggle them and find all their info.

"I'm Gabriella Jonas." Gabriella said.

"I'm Ashley Jonas." Ashley said.

"I'm Kevin Jonas." Kevin said.

"I'm Joe Jonas" Joe said.

"And I'm Nick Jonas." Nick said.

"So, um, any questions?" Gabriella asked. Everybody's hand was up. Joe chuckles a bit which caused most of the girls to sigh dreamingly.

"Uh, you." Gabriella said as she pointed to Troy.

"Are you and Ashley mean?" he asked, referring to earlier.

Ashley giggled. "No were aren't mean." she said.

"Sorry if we scared you guys." Gabriella said in an apologetic way.

"Next question," Nick started and looked around the room. "you." he said and pointed to Tatiana.

"Are you guys single?" she asked. The class looks at Tatiana. "What?" she asked innocently. Kevin chuckles.

"Yes. We are all single." he answered. The questions kept coming and coming. The answered all of them. During the whole 'Q&A' Troy was staring at Gabriella.

"Um, hello?" Gabriella asked as she waves her hand in his face. Troy snaps out of his trance.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I asked if you wanted my autograph." she said.

"Yeah, sure." he said and took out a piece of paper. She signs the paper.

"Here you go." she said.

"Thanks." he said. The bell rang and everyone rushed out.

* * *

It was lunch time. Once The Jonas's walk into the cafeteria and everyone stops and stares.

"Awkward." Gabriella whispered.

"Lets go sit with those kids." Ashley said as she pointed towards the Bolton. They walk over to them.

"Um, can we sit here?" Kevin asked. They looked up at them.

"Sure." Troy said. They sat down.

"So what are your names?" Ashley asked.

"I'm Troy Bolton." said Troy.

"I'm Lisa Bolton." Lisa said.

"I'm Sophia Bolton." Sophia said.

"I'm Tatiana Bolton." Tatiana said.

"And I'm Chris Bolton." Chris said.

"Do you guys sit together everyday?" Joe asked.

"No. We just decided today to sit together." Tatiana said.

"Oh thats cool." Gabriella said. She then gets a text and reads it. She starts squealing. Her siblings and the Bolton's stare at her. "Sorry." she said and blushed.

"Brie, whats wrong?" Joe asked.

"Timbaland wants to make a song with us." she said.

"Thats so awesome." Kevin said.

* * *

"Look, there's paparazzi and reporters outside the school." Lisa said as she looked through the window at the front of the school, later that day.

"Just what we needed." Ashley said sarcastic.

"Do you want us to walk with you to your car or whatever?" Troy asked.

"Sure." Gabriella said. They all walked outside.

_'Gabriella over here.'_

_'Joe, Nick over here.'_

_'Gabriella, who is this handsome young man? Is he your boyfriend?'_

Gabriella smiles and shakes her head.

_'Joe, who is this lovely lady is she your girlfriend?'_

Joe laughs.

_'Nick, is this lovely girl the one?'_

Nick smiles.

_'Ashley is this your new man?'_

Ashley laughed and smiled.

_'Kevin, is this your girlfriend?'_

Kevin laughed and shook his head. They got to the car.

**...The Next Day...( with The Jonas's)...**

"Oh my gosh, guys look at this." Kevin said as he was reading the news paper while getting ready. Everyone looked at it. _'Have the Jonas's found love?' _a picture of The Jonas's and The Bolton's was shown.

"I can't believe this." Gabriella said.

**...With the Bolton's at their house...**

"NO WAY!" Tatiana yelled. Her siblings run over to her.

"What is is, Tati?" Sophia asked.

"Guys, look." Tatiana said. She showed them the news paper.

"Wow." Sophia said.

"Look." Troy said as he looks at the TV. They all watched the TV.

"OK we all know that The Jonas's are back at school..but have they found their love mates?" the e news lady said.

"I think they have. Yesterday after they got out from school. When asked if the kids with them were their boyfriend or girlfriend they just smiled, laughed or shook their head with a smile." said the e news man.

"Sweethearts, your gonna be late for school." Their mom said.

* * *

_'What's your name kids?'_

_'Are you really going out with The Jonas's?'_

The paparazzi crowded around them and asked tons of questions. Just then the Jonas's arrived at school.

'Jonas's are you going to tell us their names?'

"We will answer your questions at our concert tonight." Gabriella said to the paparazzi. They took my pictures and then left.

"Are you guys OK?" Gabriella asked them.

"I think I'm blind." Chris said as he kept blinking. They all laughed at him.

"So you guys wanna come to our concert tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." Troy said.

* * *

Gabriella knocked on the Bolton's door later that day. Troy opened the door. "You guys ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Guys come on." he yelled through the house. They all go into the limo. The Bolton's were in awestruck. 3O minutes later they arrive at the place where the concert is going to be. They all went backstage so the fans wouldn't notice.

"Ash, where's my guitar pick?" Gabriella asked as she was tuning her guitar.

"Check your pocket." Ashley said. Gabriella digs in her pockets and finds it.

"Thanks, Ash." she said. Nick had a frantic look on his face.

"I can't find my drum sticks." he said, worriedly. Joe grabbed him the shoulders and shook him.

"Nick, your holding your drum sticks." he told him. Nick looked at his hands and indeed he was holding them.

"Oh." he said. Everyone laughed at him.

"We're on in five minutes so make yourselves comfortable, guys." he told the Bolton's.

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE JONAS'S!" the announcer said. They went on stage and did their thing.

**A/N: **

**Ashley-Bold  
**_Joe-Italics_**  
_All-Bold Italics_**

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
_**I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own **_**  
**__Dreams can't take the place of loving you,__**  
**_**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**__

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_

After a few minutes they finished the song. They did about five or six more songs and the concert ended.

"That was awesome." Gabriella said. She slipped on something and was about to fall but Troy caught her in time.

"Whoa there girl." he said. He looks down at her.

"Whoa, that was close." she said as she looked up at him. Troy stood her up right. "Thanks, Troy." she says and takes off her guitar.

"No problem." he said.

"Oh my gosh, Gabi, didn't you tell the paparazzi that we were going to answer all their questions?" Ashley said/said.

"Oh yeah. Well lets go then." she said. They all went toward were the paparazzi were suppose to be. They were then met with a lot of flashes.

'Will you tell us your names?'

"OK, thats Troy, Lisa, Tatiana, Chris, and Sophia Bolton." Gabriella explained as she saw that the Bolton's were in awestruck again. They came back to reality when the paparazzi started taking pictures of them.

'Bolton's over here.'

'Can we get a picture of Troy and Gabriella?'

Troy and Gabriella stood together and the paparazzi took picture after picture.

* * *

_**Like it?  
Love it?  
Review it?  
-Tay.**_


End file.
